Half-Life (TV series)
The Half-Life television series (stylized as HλLF-LIFE) is a sci-fi action-adventure serial drama that aired from November 18, 2018 until March 10, 2024, running 5 seasons of 10 episodes each (50 episodes total). It was created, directed, produced, written and show-run by CJ Dubé. Episode list Season 1 See Season 1 # Unforeseen Consequences # Hostiles # Equipment Highly Explosive # Gargantua # T-Minus # Intraterrestrial # Double Sketch # Surface Tension # Power Surge # Border World Season 2 See Season 2 # Smell the Ashes # Napalm # Black Mesa East # Work of Salvation # At Your Service # Nova Prospekt # Anticitizen One # The Citadel # Burning Tower # Escape from City 17 Season 3 See Season 3 # Portal Storm # Pontifex # Riding Shotgun # The White Forest Inn # Blasting Off Again # 4.78 ½ # Borealis # An Earlier Consciousness # The Bootstrap Device # Missile Crisis Season 4 See Season 4 # Not Tomorrow Boat # Careful Eye # The Old Town # Publicity Stunt # Not with Us Anymore # In Too Deep # Disbanded # Roundhouse Welcome # Our Resurrected Teleport # Their Resurrected Nihilanth Season 5 See Season 5 # Nihilate # Gordon Freeman # The Undying Man # Semi-Stealthy Infiltration # Inter-Dimensional Teleportation # World War III # Reality Collapse # A Century's Mutation # Enemy Coordination # The Tram Ride Cast and characters * Gordon Freeman ''(played by ''Edward Santry) — the protagonist of the story; a red-haired realist with moral codes that are constantly challenged by both the situations he finds himself in and the people around him. seasons 1-5 * Barney Calhoun ''(played by ''Alex Poi) — Gordon's best friend and a former security guard at the Black Mesa Research Facility. He usually agrees with Gordon, but they often butt heads over their shared interest in Alyx. seasons 1-5 * Alyx Vance (played by ''Jessica Astre) — the love interest of Gordon and best friend of Barney. She is the hot-headed yet ultimately caring and friendly daughter of Eli Vance. seasons 2-5 * ''Eli Vance (played by Morgan Freeman) — the father of Alyx and old friend of Gordon from Black Mesa. He was directly involved in the Resonance Cascade and was the founder of Black Mesa East after the Combine takes over the Earth, as well as one of the four leaders of the Resistance. seasons 1-3 * Adrian Shepherd (played by Gareth Sauve) — one of Gordon's best friends and a former member of the HECU. He was sent to contain the Black Mesa Incident but grew weary of his fellow soldiers and purposefully sabotaged his team's motives before being found out. He, Gordon and Barney often butt heads on countless issues, but ultimately grows a stronger bond with Gordon than Barney had. seasons 1-3 * Isaac Kleiner ''(played by ''Dan Derricks) — a close friend of Gordon and his MIT mentor. He is the cowardly best friend of Eli and very close with Eli's daughter, Alyx. seasons 1-2 * Judith Mossman (played by Daphne Bloom-Géris) — Eli's second-in-command and secret admirer at Black Mesa East. seasons 2-3 * Jordan Cormanteau ''(played by ''Alissyn Egrain) — a close friend and co-worker of Gordon and Eli. Her loyalty to her people prove an unfortunate obstacle, but she is an ultimatelyhard worker and caring friend to those she lets herself get close to. season 1 * Wallace Breen (played by Jacks Airunn) — the former administrator of the Black Mesa Facility and the eventual human ambassador to the Combine during their stay on Earth. While once friendly and caring to his people, greed offered by the Combine drives him to selfishness and becoming a world-renowned symbol for what the Resistance is fighting against. seasons 1-2 * Daniel Cole (played by Randall Rerostre) — a former member of the Resistance until its disbandment, whereafter he became head of a research team, the AHRT, which focused on bringing down the oppressive authorities that took over the wasteland after the Combine left Earth largely abandoned. He became allies with Gordon and helped him get back on his feet after Gordon's decades of exile. seasons 4-5 * Also starring 'Lee Oyata (played by ''Harry Darkes) — research partner and best friend of Daniel, Lee helps Gordon readjust to the apocalyptic wasteland after his exile. season 4 recurring * ''Also starring 'The Half-Man ''(played by ''Maxwell Forrester) — an unnamed and enigmatic suited 'man' who exhibits several inhuman qualities and powers unbeknownst to the inhabitants of Earth, he follows and guides several citizens, including Gordon, Eli, Adrian, Alyx, Barney, and more. seasons 1-5 recurring Category:Seasons Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Characters Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:2021 Category:2022 Category:2023 Category:2024 Category:Recurring characters Category:Core cast